RGZ-91 Re-GZ
The is a prototype transformable mobile suit based on the MSZ-006R Zeta Plus R. It was featured in the anime movie Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack and had a cameo in the OVA series Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Re-GZ was an attempt from Anaheim Electronics to mass-produce the MSZ-006R Zeta Plus R from the Gryps Conflict and the First Neo Zeon War. The transformation mechanism was considered too costly to mass-produce, and was removed in favor of a special Back Weapon System (BWS), which the Re-GZ was able to dock with to change to a Waverider-like form. Because the weapons of the Re-GZ cannot function when docked, the BWS is armed with additional beam weapons and propellant tanks. Despite these changes, it was later decided that the Re-GZ was too expensive for mass production, so the project was canceled with two prototypes completed. Armaments ;*60mm Vulcan Gun :The pair of head-mounted shell firing weapons have high rate of fire but little power and can't damage the thick armor of a mobile suit, though they can damage lightly armored areas such as the sensors. They are ideal for shooting down small, lightly armored targets such as missiles, attack vehicles, etc. ;*Beam Saber :The standard close range armament for most mobile suits, it is a small device held in the mobile suit's hands when operated and is powered by a rechargeable energy capacitor. The beam saber emits a blade of plasma contained by an I-Field and can cut through most armor not treated with anti-beam coating. The Re-GZ has a pair of beam sabers with an output of 0.7 MW each, and they are stored in the backpack. The Re-GZ's beam saber has an unique shape in which part of the flange spreads from side to side at the time of use. Additionally, a limiter is installed to reduce energy consumption so that the beam blade is not generated until just before the slash. ;*2-tube Grenade Launcher :The Re-GZ is equipped with four 2-tube grenade launchers, two mounted on the forearms and one on each of the side skirt armor. ;*Beam Rifle :A standard hand carried ranged beam weapon is the beam rifle. This particular model used by Re-GZ has an output of 3.8 MW and is equipped with a laser sensor at the top of the barrel. When not in use, the beam rifle can be stored on the back of the shield. ;*Shield :A basic arm-mounted defense equipment for many Federation mobile suits. The shield is a thick sheet of armor designed to take severe punishment that would normally destroy a mobile suit. It is also treated with an anti-beam coating to withstand several beam shots before the coating wears off. Typically, physical shields can only take so much damage before they succumb to the pressure and break. :;*Hand Grenade ::Three hand grenades are stored at the top of the back of the shield. ;*Mega Beam Cannon & Beam Cannon :Mounted on the BWS are two beam cannons and one mega beam cannon. These are the strongest weapons of the Re-GZ, but can only be used when the BWS was docked. These beam cannons can destroy a normal MS with one shot, or sink cruiser-class vessels in one volley. Special Equipment & Features ;*Back Weapon System (BWS) :Special optional parts, it is equipped with a mega beam cannon in the nose and beam cannons on both sides. Additionally, it carries propellant tanks beneath the wings. By mounting the BWS, the Re-GZ can operate as a heavy space fighter with emphasis on space combat. While it is possible to separate the BWS during combat, it cannot be docked with afterwards. ;*Dummy Launchers :Stored in the hands, these launchers deployed mobile suit sized dummy balloons as decoys. ;*Psycoframe Cockpit :Only shown in Char's Counterattack - Beltorchika's Children, the Re-GZ's cockpit is lined with nanoscopic psycommu receptors, allowing a Newtype pilot to operate both the mobile suit and psycommu weaponry with ease. The remaining psycoframe material salvaged from the MSN-03-2 Psyco Geara Doga was installed in the Re-GZ after being installed on the RX-93-2 Hi-ν Gundam. History In U.C. 0093 the Re-GZ prototype was assigned to the Londo Bell task force, which currently assigned to fight against the Neo-Zeon army led by Char Aznable. The first person to pilot the Re-GZ was the famous One Year War veteran Amuro Ray, who used the suit in the failed attempt to stop the asteroid Fifth Luna from hitting the Earth. He fights against cyber-newtype Gyunei Guss in his MSN-03 Jagd Doga and Char in his MSN-04 Sazabi. Afterwards, the Re-GZ is assigned to squadron leader Kayra Su, who is defeated, and later killed, by Gyunei Guss. During this battle, the Re-GZ also loses its right arm and leg. After being brought back to the Londo Bell flagship Ra Cailum, the still-damaged Re-GZ is finally used by young Londo Bell officer Chan Agi, who uses the suit to fight against Quess Paraya in the massive mobile armor NZ-333 Alpha Azieru. During the battle, she accidentally fires a missile at the Azieru's cockpit, killing Quess and destroying the Alpha Azieru. Because of this, Hathaway Noa, who was in love with Quess and also trying to persuade her to defect, used the beam rifle of his RGM-89 Jegan to destroy the Re-GZ, killing Chan. Another Re-GZ was built and is also stationed on the Ra Cailum during the events of the Laplace Incident in Gundam Unicorn, although it did not see action during the conflict. Variants ;*JF-91 (TYPE-M) Musha Re-GZ ;*RGZ-91B Re-GZ Custom Gallery RGZ-91-F.jpg RGZ-91-R.jpg RGZ-91-1.jpg RGZ-91-2.jpg RGZ-91-3.jpg RGZ-91-4.jpg RGZ-91-5.jpg RGZ-91-6.jpg rgz-91-beamrifle.jpg|Beam Rifle rgz-91-grenadelauncher.jpg|Grenade Launcher rgz-91-beamsaber.jpg|Beam Saber Re-GZ Early Design by Koichi Ohata.png|Early Design by Koichi Ohata ReGZ BWS.png ReGZ Foot Claws.png|Foot Claws ReGZ Beam Rifle.png Re-GZ.png ReGZ Beam Saber.png Re-GZ Grenade Launchers.png Re-GZ Waverider.png ReGZ Decoys.png Re-GZend2.jpg|Destroyed regz-artbook.jpg Rgz-91-test.jpg|Image from Anaheim Journal Re-Gz with Back Weapon System.jpg|With Back Weapon System (from Hajime Katoki's Gundam Fix pictorial) Re-GZ Gundam Perfect File.jpg|Art from Gundam Perfect File Re-GZ in Hanger.jpg|Art from Gundam Perfect File RGZ-91 Re-GZ (Mobile Suit Bible Vol 22).jpg|In Mobile Suit Bible Re-GZ Illust Makoto Kobayashi.jpg|Illustration by Makoto Kobayashi Re-GZ Illust Masanori Nishii.jpg|Illustration by Masanori Nishii Gundam Chars Counterattack - High Streamer RAW Novel V03-225.jpg|As seen on Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack - High Streamer, redesigned by Chimaki Kuori Gundam Chars Counterattack - High Streamer RAW Novel V02-147.jpg|Vs Sazabi as seen on Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack - High Streamer rgz-91-uc-ova.png|Cameo appearance in Gundam Unicorn Km.png|In the hangar with two Jestas (Gundam Unicorn) ReGZ-titans-BWS.png|In Titans colors in Waverider mode (Gundam Build Fighters) ReGZ-titans.png re-gztitancolors.jpg Gundam Love Phantom (Episode 23) 01.jpg Gundam Diorama Front 3rd RGZ-91 Re-GZ Booster.png|As seen on the game Gundam Diorama Front 3rd. Super Robot Wars Z3 Tengoku Hen Mecha Sprite 049.png|As seen in Super Robot Wars Z3 Tengoku Hen Super Robot Wars Z3 Tengoku Hen Mecha Sprite 050.png|As seen in Super Robot Wars Z3 Tengoku Hen Gunpla OldReGZ.jpg|1/144 Original "RGZ-91 Re-GZ" (1987): boxart Re-GZ.jpg|1/144 HGUC "RGZ-91 Re-GZ" (2008): boxart Mg-rgz-91.jpg|1/100 MG "RGZ-91 Re-GZ" (2001): boxart MG Re-GZ (Unicorn Ver.).jpg|1/100 MG "RGZ-91 Re-GZ (Unicorn Ver.)" (P-Bandai exclusive; 2019): boxart Action Figures MSiA_rgz-91_p01_AsianOriginal.jpg|Mobile Suit in Action (MSiA / MIA) "RGZ-91 Re-GZ" (Asian original release; 2002): package front view. MSiA_rgz-91_p02_USAOriginal.jpg|MSiA / MIA "RGZ-91 Re-GZ" (North American original release; 2002): package front view. MSiA_rgz-91_p03_USARenewal.jpg|MSiA / MIA "RGZ-91 Re-GZ" (North American renewal version; 2003): package front view. MSiA_rgz-91_p04_AsianReissue.jpg|MSiA / MIA "RGZ-91 Re-GZ" (Asian Re-issue with MS data card; 2006): package front view. Notes & Trivia * In general, whenever the Re-GZ is available in the Super Robot Wars series, it's default mode is the BWS mode, though the player can switch to the regular mobile suit variant for the rest of the battle. The unit is generally superior in most respects with the BWS system equipped. **In Super Robot Wars Advance, Kayra is the default pilot of Re-GZ for the game. Amuro continues using the RX-78-2 Gundam (or Full Armor Gundam if it obtained) until he receives the RX-93 ν Gundam, and Chan is not even playable. **In Super Robot Wars Z, the Re-GZ is unable to eject the BWS during normal play, but can eject and recombine freely during its attack animations. Because the plot of the game is based on Zeta Gundam rather than Char's Counterattack, the Re-GZ and ν Gundam's presence is an anachronism, and of the official pilots of the unit only Amuro is playable. **In Super Robot Wars Reversal, Amuro, Kayra and Chan all pilot the Re-GZ if the player chooses to follow the Ra Cailum ''path. **In ''Super Robot Wars Compact 3, when Amuro joins the player's team, Chan joins with him, piloting the Re-GZ. This game is the only game where Chan is a fully playable character for more than one stage. *The Re-GZ is a playable suit in the Gundam Battle series. It can only assume its Waverider form if its BWS is equipped as the sub-lifter option. As a result, the Re-GZ can only go back and forth between forms when it equips or purges the BWS. *The Re-GZ is a playable suit in Dynasty Warriors Gundam 2. Although not a full-fledged license machine like the Zeta Gundam, it still stands out as one of the more powerful units. However, it was one of the only two mobile suits to not return in Dynasty Warriors Gundam 3. The Re-GZ returns in Dynasty Warriors Gundam Reborn. *The Re-GZ is a DLC unit in Mobile Suit Gundam: Extreme Vs. Full Boost and a default unit in Mobile Suit Gundam Extreme Vs. Maxi Boost. It's unique in that it starts out in BWS waverider mode and must manually be changed into mobile suit form. References 1340966865245.jpg Mobile Weapon 7.jpg|Information from Bandai Entertainment Bible reGZ-profile.jpg External links *RGZ-91 Re-GZ on MAHQ.net *RGZ-91 ReGZ on Gundams Over Germany ja:RGZ-91 リ・ガズィ